User talk:Morgan84
Haven City in Jak PS3 If naughty dog added haven city in a future Jak PS3 game, I wonder how it would look?Morgan84 15:07, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I think that alot of the previous damage would be repaired and that a lot more of the slums are added into the Freedom League HQ area as a precaution. JaK aNd DaXtEr FrEaK 12:27, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Featured User Templates Hey I think it would be nice to create a template for the top 5 featured users. It would be pretty cool. I think the featured users earned it.Morgan84 15:31, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I will throw it in our daily admin discussion, but I doubt we will actually do it. Light Daxter - User - Talk 15:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) The featured user thing seemed like a bit of a pain in the ass when I first came here. I'd find it a bit difficult to keep track of everyone's edits and then update it once a month. Still, we'll discuss it as aforementioned. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 16:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) No not all of the featured users. I mean the users that are on the "Top Users" Widget. Morgan84 21:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you by the way for blowing everyone's hopes and dreams of becoming an Admin. I knew for sure I wouldn't be admin but their were plenty of other people who have had the potential of becoming one. Morgan84 21:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) The only one who qualified was Chucklez, but he left, sadly enough. Light Daxter - User - Talk 22:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep he was a good guy. Happy Birthday by the way.Morgan84 22:50, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand what you're saying. Why should my promotion prevent anyone else from getting promoted? =S Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 22:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Umm. Didnt think about that. Let's start all over. Hey I am Morgan. I hope your the kinder verson of LD. Morgan84 23:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ...Yeah I wouldn't count on the latter. Nice to meet you too. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 23:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC) YES!!! Just what we need, another LD!!! Morgan84 23:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not a clone :( Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 23:09, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Morgan, if you don't like it, why not continue your mission of destroying the Wikia? As it says so on your userpage. Light Daxter - User - Talk 23:12, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Ha! I just did wrote that because I didnt have anything else better to do. Besides I dont own my site anymore (read below)Morgan84 23:16, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Jak and Daxter Center: Under New Management Hello everyone. I just wanted to say that the Jak and Daxter Fan site I made "Jak and Daxter HQ" is under new management, in other words I don't own the site anymore. I know some of you are happy. Anyway I have given the site to a man from new york named Colby Luranu. So hopefully he can do a better job than I can. Morgan84 23:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know there was such a website, would you be kind enough to send me a link? I cannot seem to find it on google? Or has it been temporarily shut down for maintenance? JaK aNd DaXtEr FrEaK 12:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) http://jakanddaxtercenter.webs.com/ -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 12:27, January 16, 2010 (UTC) It still has your info there though, About Me section, in example and stuff. Light Daxter - User - Talk 18:27, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I know. Like I said, I cant do anything about it as I dont own the site anymore. It it his responsiblity to change it, not mine. I'm sure he will get to that later. Morgan84 18:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) He emailed me yesterday telling me that he is supposed to create an account here today. I told him I could let him use the JakandDaxtercenter account i he wanted to. By the way, I emailed him a few minutes ago about the "About Me" section. Hopefully he can get that sorted.Morgan84 18:47, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Are you happy now? I got your email. I removed your content you put and updated it.Lurantide 20:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Neoseeker And may I ask, how is this relevant to your interests? Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 23:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Their is nothing wrong about being curious Relmutsie AN .�Why so serious? Morgan84 00:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhhh, you think you're clever because you imagine you're the first to find out. That's so cute :3 Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 00:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) @#$@ off Morgan84 01:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ...:( No fighting, both of you. Please be mature. Light Daxter - User - Talk 19:49, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE EXACTLY 1,000 EDITS! SwordSlayer 06:31, February 8, 2010 (UTC)